During the first decade of the 21st century, the popularity of tattoos have exploded, inspiring growth and refinement in the equipment used to create tattoos and the sophistication of the tattoos themselves. In order to meet the current needs of clients, a typical tattoo studio needs to have a variety of tools to apply tattoos to clients. For example, a tattoo artist may have a tattoo chair, table, arm stand, foot rest, etc. All of these pieces of furniture take up space, yet are required in order to properly apply tattoos.
For the most part, the furniture used by tattoo artists is not specifically designed to be used to apply tattoos, but rather, are used for other applications, such as in medical or beauty salon applications. Thus, prolonged use of the furniture in tattooing may be uncomfortable for both the tattoo artist and the client. For example, many tattoo artists use massage tables to apply tattoos to a client's back, shoulders, legs, etc. These tables were not designed with the ergonomics of a tattoo artist in mind and may not be comfortable or healthy.
Moreover, commonly used furniture in tattooing may not be able to place the client in a position that naturally stretches the skin of the area that is going to receive the tattoo. In order to apply a professional looking tattoo, the skin needs to be stretched or else otherwise, the tattoo may be applied incorrectly, i.e., the tattoo may be disfigured. In order to compensate for this, a tattoo artist typically has to stretch the skin by hand and hold it in position while the tattoo is applied. This is uncomfortable for the tattoo artist and the client. Plus, the artist may not stretch the skin in a way that it would naturally stretch.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an apparatus that can be used to position a client in optimal positions in order to apply tattoos on any part of the body while simultaneously being comfortable for the client and the artist. Moreover, there is a need in the art to reduce the number of different pieces of furniture that an artist needs to own in order to apply tattoos.